halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yanme'e
Drone Flight I saw this on Discovery Channel during some special or something, but I remember that, in a worldd with more gravity, flight would be easier because the air would be thicker, so that it was eaier to stay in the air. To get it the air in the first place, all it would take would be a jump off a tree.--Combak ''page/ '' 01:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry, to talk to me us the Dan-Ball Wiki.) : Absolutely not. The increased force of gravity means that more force is required to be exerted by the Drone in flight. Butt Movement What I found out with unlimited camo those things on their butts ocasionally move around.--prophit of war 00:33, 16 November 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I noticed that. --Dragonclaws 00:37, 16 November 2006 (UTC) Yeah it helped to be invisable because that way I could get a better look, and I think it looks weird.--prophit of war 22:29, 21 November 2006 (UTC) Survive in Space How can Drones survive in outer space? Nothing, even with an insect anatomy, can survive in space.-- Joshua 029 16:40, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Actually, it's quite possible to have living things in space. You'd just have to be adapted to the complete lack of atmosphere--perhaps the yanme'e can balance their internal pressure to keep their important bits from rupturing? Insects are already highly resilient towards radiation, perhaps the yanme'e are even moreso, letting them handle the intense background radiation of nude space. They are some biologically tough mike foxtrots, it seems... well, except against small, high-velocity lead projectiles. Kriegsaffe No. 9 12:44, 22 September 2007 (UTC) That's true. In fact many insects can survive in total vacuum for quite some time. Besides humans can survive naked in the vacuum of space for about 3 minutes. Despite what you see in the movies, you would not explode.--SimK81 00:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) You may not, but the idea is not without scientific merit. Humans evolved with a mechanism for keeping from being crushed by the air pressure of Earth's atmosphere; fluid pressure from within the body. The bodily fluids within humans are a counterbalance to the air pressure of the atmosphere. In nude space, without the air pressure of an atmosphere to counter it, this internal pressure would cause the human body to balloon to about twice its normal size. If humanity had evolved on a planet with stronger atmoshperic pressure (thus necessitating stronger internal pressure to counterbalance it), it isn't illogical to assume a human's body would have popped like a balloon when exposed to nude space. SPARTAN15, currently unable to log in. Well, yanme'e are in Tier 2 in the Forerunner Technological Advancement Scale, so maybe they made a space suit...? PsychoThunder They are adopted Tier 2, which means that they are only Tier 2 because of their induction into the Covenant. Weapons What weapons do the Drones now use in Halo 3? Plasma Pistols, and needlers. BrChamp 00:11, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Angry Plasma Rifles (lol) in ODST - Orangeyellowbluething (Not going to use the four tildes, 'cos then my text is in an annoying box. Sorry for any inconvenience) Discs You know those discs on the drones backs ( look on thier backs, there are small blue discs). The current theory on the discs are shields. My theory is that they are anti- grav generators, which is why they are so weak and are familiar with anti-grav technology (see Instruction manual). Anyone have alternate theories on this? : I Think that they are a natural thing made to confuse prey and predators to what side their head is on, many Earth Bugs have this feature. --Gzalzi 14:18, 31 January 2007 (UTC) : I don't think their natural. But I do think they are anti_grav generators. Because if they werent they couldn't fly in space because there wings cant push off anything. The pods let them move. Mayhaps it is a shield generator to provide a 'enviroment suit' without hampering their movement. However, I do like the manuevering thrusters idea better. I think they are anti-grav generaters, becuase i have seen similar shapes on the bootom of Ghosts. PsychoThunder I read a theory about the drones originating from one of Palamok's moons and then developing the technology to migrate to the actual planet. Those devises covering the drones exoskeleton could be anti-gravity generators originately built to help the drones survive on a planet with more gravity than their own. This theory also makes sense because the drones are flying insectoid creatures and Palamok has a very high gravity which would make flight somewhat difficult. It would make more sense if the drones originated from a planet with little gravity where flight would be achieved easily.(Drone232 13:19, October 30, 2009 (UTC)) It's a gravity modifer. The fist of rukt has them on it also. Jabberwock xeno 21:11, May 12, 2010 (UTC) HALO 3 DRONES!!! In the Spartan Laser article, it says not to use it against Grunts and DRONES!!! Everyone kind of knew they'd be back, but its nice to hear it straight from the Bungie's mouth. -- SpecOps306 00:19, 2 February 2007 (UTC) :Well of course they'll be back. Every race in Halo 2 will probably return. --ED(talk)(shockfront) 17:03, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Insect strength. I removed a comment that expressed suprise over the Drones' supposed "dislike of close combat" stating that it "is somewhat puzzling given the incredible strength all insects are known to possess in comparison to their size." It is erroneous to assume that a human-sized insect would have strength proportional to a normal insect, e.g. a man-sized ant lifting several tons. In fact, the whole reason that many insects are relatively very strong is due entirely to their small size. It's a matter of mass vs. load-bearing area. There is, after all, a reason that you see no big animals (humans, bears, elephants, whatever) having the ability to easily lift many times their own weight. In reality a man-sized insect would have strength typical of other animals of such size. This article discussing the mass vs. load-bearing area issue in detail, and mentions the sci-fi example of really big insects about halfway down. Rtas Vadumee 09:40, 22 July 2007 (UTC) What color is Drone blood? Just curious Light green. it's different in Halo 2 and Halo 3, which I find strange. Thoughts on the new look. Just from the screenshot posted as the specie illustration, the new Drone looks much stubbier and Gruntlike. I think I prefer the original version, although I'm eager to hear their new speech patterns. Kriegsaffe No. 9 12:38, 22 September 2007 (UTC) I personally like the new the new Drone look. It looks more scary and alien, and less hyper-evolved praying-mantis. Kap2310 02:39, 23 September 2007 (UTC) wtf? Not that important, but: I'm pretty sure "Turpis " means "ugly king". Mr Toad 06:38, 21 October 2007 (UTC) It can also mean shameful, disgraceful, and infamous 16:06, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Anonymous Dude 12:06 AM June 21 2014 Drones hit hard!!! If you notice sometimes drones will attatcthem selfs on a warthog your driving and will melee you untill you die. I have seen that before, drones grabbing onto the hoods of warthogs and attacking the occupants with their claws until they die or leave the vehicle.(Drone232 13:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC)) Drones are tough on higher difficulty on the heroic and legendary modes Drones are pretty tough their flying ability makes them hard to hit and their accuracy is allways persciseJonathan117 02:24, 9 November 2007 (UTC)Jonathan117^^ I think that the Drones and other covenant races should be selectable in Halo 3 possibly as a future download with new vehicles? imagine the transport hog in multiplayer Shouldn't we add.... ...something about their society? --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 20:40, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Drones And Guardian Something is a little weird, so, if Guardian were based on Palamok, that might mean that Drones have forerunner machinery on their homeworld. Maybe they have some link with the forerunners, I don't know. I turned in to the monitor and looked around and I found odd insects buzzing around in the distance, I shot them, they popped open with RED blood, not green-gray blood. Drones are my favorite race in halo 3 (You can tell by my name) so it would be interesting if the forerunners experimented with them due to the fact that the Yanme'e can't get infected. Intersting theory, but if the insectoid creatures you shot bled red blood then it could be a different species. But that dousn't mean your theory is false, it would make sense. Because of their highly decentralized nervous system, an insect-like creature would be difficult to infect correctly.(Drone232 13:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC)) No... Who put that thing where you can put a deployable cover on the tunnel an suffocate them?Because they can't!It dosen't work,so i'm deleteing that part.Gulo Gulo Space flight? Where on earth ANYWHERE does it mention that Drones can operate in space? They obviously didn't evolve on a planet with pressure conditions similar to vacuum and they certainly couldn't FLY in space. How can wings generate lift in an air-less vacuum? They can't! Even if their carapaces WERE hardened against the pressure difference in space, they could beat their wings all they wanted but there's no air to push against. They would never, EVER achieve any kind of maneuverability at all. There is NO place in the games, books, or EU that EVER mentions space operations, and as such, I'm going to delete any and all references in the name of controlling fanon and retaining a sense of...well...SENSE! :P Nerfherder1428 15:52, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Even though I do agree with some of the statements about drones surviving in space. WHERE do is ever say that drones were in space? I have never seen this in any of the games or books, where does it come from?(Drone232 13:02, October 30, 2009 (UTC)) Many coloured Drones I've seen in several of the new Halo 3: ODST videos and material new coloured Drones-Red in the new ViDoc, and blue and green varieties in the gametrailers gameplay videos (i'm not entirely sure about the green ones though). Capt. Daget J. Sparrow 07:09, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Screenshot of a White and possible new Green drone(not regular Drone color), as well as a Red Drone.112 02:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) The new red drones seem to use shields and carry Brute Plasma Rifles. As seen in the same vidoc i think.I must say, in combination with large swarms,their guns, Legendary, Skulls and Engineers they will easily be the toughest enemy fore Firefight, as they already killed you super fast regularly on Legendary and were very hard to take down in Halo 2.with the shields, seems that toughness is coming back.--Halofighter92 22:58, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Drone hive Could someone get a screenshot of the hive onto this page? I can't upload pics to my comp, so I can't do it. ~Enlightment~ Drone Rank Reform I noticed that the Drone Leader page has been introduced and deleted several times now and I was just wondering why. Subtank gave the reasoning that it's not actually a "real" rank because it's in firefight. But the red Drone with energy shields is most certainly in Halo 3: ODST campaign as well. I feel that, as with all other Covenant races, Drones should have separate pages denoting each rank-green, gray, blue, (yellow?) and red. Furthermore, I think some research is necessary in order to show which Drones are stronger and therefore higher in rank. Anyone agree?--Nerfherder1428 03:28, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I would tend to agree, certainly don't see any reason for them not to receive their own page for rank (as other species do). And I can confirm their appearance in campaign, since in my stats at Bungie.net there is one I fought and killed on Data Hive. I would suggest though, that in addition to that, that we should also get new pictures and update the major and minor pages with relevant information from ODST as far as new color types go (and minor shields that the majors get)Kalicokaiju 18:35, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Subtank I know you have a high rep, and that's been gained by doing a lot of good things, but "the reasoning that it's not actually a "real" rank because it's in firefight" is completely absurd. You are inducing your own pic 'n' mix, personal canon and pulling it over the rest of the community. Despite whatever good you've done, I'm not going to respond lightly to this, because to me that's crossing the line... The community deserves mainstream - unopinionated canon, which in this case, has clearly been defined by Bungie, in their new game Halo 3: ODST. The Drone Leader is in Campaign, it is in Firefight, and it is listed on Bungie.net - as a new rank - Drone Leader. In this franchise, there is no surer canon than a game from Bungie, and choosing to ignore it, well, I'm shocked... In response to the other varied colours of Drones, Bungie.net lists enemies for Halo 3: ODST mostly in very general catagories, so for me it is unclear as to whether Drones simply have genetic variation as suggested, or whether there are more ranks, like how Brute Infantry generalizes several Brute ranks in ODST stats. I will keep a note on how much damage different Drone colours can endure, compared with each other, and at what difficulty multiplier they come in to play. And by the way, I'll compare this on the same skull tier, using the same weapon (duh), so they'll be no foolery from me. Maybe somewhere canon has sourced genetic variation, but I can't remember it. Otherwise, at the moment, I kind of don't trust this wikia because of biased editing. I'm gonna play ODST for a while longer and come back to this page with some evidence if there is any correlation between colour and effort to kill, which then connotates the theory of further ranks. Till then I hope someone can fix this Drone Leader problem. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 00:53, 8 October 2009 (GMT) One thing that might be worth considering is how Brutes are defined in game as well. The Brute leader category on Bungie.net seems to include the Brute captain rankings. Perhaps this would be similar for the Drones? Maybe the shielded Drone leaders would refer to a captain rank? I'm interested to see what your findings show, TheLostJedi... Kalicokaiju 00:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :That's a good point to note how the "Leader" and "Infantry" categories encompase various ranks within. My research on the matter has ended... it became a bit laborious, but I've posted what I've found below... -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:20, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Soldier Genders Are the soldier drones that fight in-game male or female? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 16:32, October 4, 2009 (UTC) If they are anything like other hive dwelling insects, they would be infertile females, that had been fed to become workers/soldiers. ~Enlightment~ 08:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) In Ant nests, the more an ant larvae is feed, the bigger the ant adult it will become. So the major drones may be drones that were more well fed during their infancy. I also agree with the statement that the drone soldiers may all be female becuase the same is true in many insect societies.(Drone232 12:57, October 30, 2009 (UTC)) :If they are indeed insects, I belive they have only one gender: Flammable. It had to be said... Orangeyellowbluething 13:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Difference of Ranks ingame(ODST) For the rank issue, the only difference I noticed is: Minor/Major(are they even different?): Your standard green guys with Plasma Pistol/Needler. Red/Leader: red with a shield. Carries Brute Plasma Rifle or Needler. Same weak body. Blue: Like the Leader. No shields. But as I played Firefight, they are "Hard Shell" and take much more bullets to kill than regular and you cannot get a headshot on one. Just like how they were in Halo 2. Brute Plasma Rifle/Needler. Gold: Just shields+hard shell. Needler/BPR I actually payed attention and that's basically how it works. Problem is getting the rank name and role down. I've heard of silver/Ultra ones, but I've never seen them.--Halofighter92 05:12, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Here are my findings so far: My initial study recorded Automag headshots vs. Drone's death. However this only proved that, like Grunts, despite rank, a single well aimed headshot will kill Green, Blue and Silver Drones alike, regardless of their weapon (which I previously believed may have been a signifier of rank; so far I've found no evidence to support this however). This initial study though has exposed other points of interest which I intend to research further... 1. Commonality I found an interesting connection between the Firefight Rounds 1,2 and 3 and which variants of Drone were present. During easier rounds of a set, I've noticed that Green Drones are much more common than any other colour. In Round 1, the majority of the swarms were Green, with only one or on ocasion, two Blue Drones present at the most. Whilst in Round 2, Drone swarms that I encountered were often a mix of Blue and Green Drones with a much more even ratio. Sometimes, although rarely in Round 2, I've also seen Silver and Red Drones. However like the Blue Drones of Round 1, they were very few in numbers, most of the time, just the one, if they were present at all. Meanwhile in stark contrast, Round 3 would often feature three or four Red Drones and sometimes one or two Golden Drones. With Blue Drones appearing far more frequently, outnumbering the Green variant. Again Silver Drones were present, although it seems with the same frequency as in Round 2s, i.e. perhaps two were seen at the most. These findings lead me to believe that like how higher Brute or Grunt ranks appear on higher difficulties, this may be the case for Drones. Or perhaps, if there is no definitive rank status, then these different colour attributes definitely indicate inferiority/superiority between those colours within Drone society. But this wasn't all that I found... 2. Green vs. Blue Drones I'm going to borrow Halofighter's terms of "Hard Shell" for this topic... as I was recording Automag headshots vs. Drone's Death, two particular subjects interested me... although I was going for headshots in this study, trying to survive a swarm of Drones is not easy, so to thin the numbers, I killed some of them quickly using both headshots and bodyshots (note this has no affect on my commonality findings, as all Drones were recorded despite their means of death). Anyway to continue... on several ocasions, I noticed that Green Drones could die from three bodyshots (no headshots involved, ok), then whilst rewatching the theatre of the Firefight, I saw a that this Blue Drone, took two more bodyshots than the Green Drone to die (so five bodyshots in total). At first, I thought, perhaps an additional skull was on during the killing of this Blue Drone, as opposed to my killings of the Green Drones. However in my records I have a Green Drone listed dead with three bodyshots, in the same wave as this Blue one, with the same skulls active. Thus, I believe Blue Drones may have a so-called "Hard Shell" compared to their Green brethren. Unfortunately this was only a comparison between two Drones, so this is another aspect which I am going to research further, comparing Automag bodyshots vs. Drone Death, not headshots. These are my results from my first few studies though and so I do not believe them to be solid evidence, I'd like to play more games to cross reference and verify any relations found. But its interesting nonetheless. On another note, if its not known already, Golden Drones seem to be inferior to Red Drones, my basis for this being that in the Official Prima Guide for ODST, it states that "Red Drones are leaders and slightly tougher than normal. Yellow Drones are in the pupal stage, and can be spotted by their glow in Nighttime missions and Firefight levels." My current belief on Drone rank is that there is the following order: Green < Blue < Silver < Golden < Red . I'm going to make more research in to this anyway and when I'm finished I'm gonna post all my data records on my clan forum, for all to see. Don't expect anything soon though, I'm really gonna spend a while analysing this all. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 14:29, 11 October 2009 (GMT) :Do these Drones (referring to rank) appear in the campaign or do they only appear in Firefight?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:33, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::They appear in both Campaign and Firefight.112 22:35, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::As they appear in both Campaign and Firefight, I've been using Firefight because its easier than playing up to the Chasm Ten area on Data Hive and analysing the Drones then. Also, I'd like to say, my initial response was too hasty to realise the general classifications on Bungie.net... Leader, like Hero does not sound like a rank... and so shouldn't get an article, regardless... I'm gonna go see if I can support the two points of commonality and "Hard Shell" next time I can play some more ODST, because if colour does denote superiority/inferiority/status then I think its interesting to note. At the most that's all I think a study like the one I'm carrying out can do anyway, as we'll never know their rank names by it, if there are more that is. I'm curious as to what information the Halo Encyclopedia can offer for the Drones. On another note, about what the Prima Guide said, about Yellow Drones being in the pupal stage, does that imply that they change colour due to maturity? Perhaps this would be a more definitive way of classifying the colours as opposed to new ranks. What do you think? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 23:50, 11 October 2009 (GMT) ::::Like in my talk page, it seems that only two Drone ranks are present, hinting that the second might just be a Drone Major. So, I would say that LostJedi's implication of the colour as a sign of maturity might be correct.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:54, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually Subtank, the information you're presenting about only two ranks seems to be false. You are referring to the Bungie service record boards. You fail to mention that if your reasoning was correct, we'd have to reduce our current number of Brute ranks as well. The Bungie scoreboards represents all ranks of Brute Captains (minor, major, ultra) as one. It represents all ranks of Brute Infantry (minor, major, ultra) as one. It lists all ranks of Jump Pack Brutes major, ultra (and yes there are now different ranks) as one. Yet we have different articles for each individual sub-rank among the infantry, and captains, etc...as we rightfully should. So in that case, rather than having two RANKS of Drones, we instead have two different GROUPS of Drones with separate ranks among them. Infantry with green, blue, and gray. And Leaders with Red and Gold. I've discussed the rest of the details in the section "Let's Cut the Crap" below.--Nerfherder1428 01:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think she's trying to say that this grouping applies exclusively to the Drones, not all Covenant species.外国人(7alk) 01:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) hey i wanna know who classed drones as insects there not heyre aliens, --Cody Sortor 19:12, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Well, technically, all of the covenant species are aliens. Any person or thing that is foreign to an area can be called an alien, making that too general of a term to classify something by. Wrathanet 21:29, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The word is "Insectioid", which meant "Insect-like".-- Forerun ''' 21:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Let's Cut the Crap It's pretty clear that the Yanme'e page needs a reform of some sort. Besides the grammar errors, our section about the different Drone ranks is written like a talk page argument and is without consensus of the community. I'm going to fix the grammar errors, but I'm going to lay out the rank situation on the table. I would first like to know if there is truly any difference at ALL between green drones in Halo 3 (or possibly in ODST). We have pages for Drone minors and Drone majors and I don't seem to find any substantiate evidence as to the difference in these "light green" Drones and the "slightly lighter green" Drones other than that some Drones carry needlers. They look the same green to me. If someone can give me some evidence about testing the strengths and weapon resistances of these supposed differences than I will cool it. Until then, I'm calling for the reevaluation and possible deletion of this idea. Now in ODST, we have a different story. Many new ranks are presented. Unfortunately, people are being stubborn about it. So let's review what we know. On the Bungie service records, we have two different GROUPS of Drones presented which are assumed to include separate ranks among them. It shows an Infantry group, and a Leader group. Now much like the Brute Infantry is divided into three other ranks, the Drone Infantry is also subdivided into what we've seen to be white, green, and blue. Based on information collected by the devoted Halopedians above, green is the weakest and most common Drone. Then comes Blue. White is after that. The Leader group includes two other colors: Red and Gold. Both seem to be equally matched in combat, but it can be surmised that Golds are higher in position thanks to their scarcity on the battlefield. To clear up some confusion above, the different colors are NOT changes in armor. The actual exoskeleton of the alien is what is being seen to have these different hues. I agree that the color may be a sign of how mature the alien is. On the other hand, I can also agree with the theory that the Queen may give birth to drones with different colors to represent their different jobs. Another theory that I don't think has been introduced is that the Covenant may have dyed the aliens' normally green shells in a misguided attempt to bring them closer into the fold. Introducing a standard ranking system among the insectoids may be a Covenant sanction to bring them into line with the rest of their brothers, further driving home the idea that the Drones are part of a new collective hive--that being the Covenant. Now that that's squared away, we need to evaluate how we're handling these ranks. Other Covenant species have articles for every rank they have. Yet Yanme'e is failing. Epically failing. Why is that? It's because people are misquoting and misusing bits of canon and speculation to fantastically twist the information we've been given. Different colors = different ranks. Just to be clear one more time, Bungie service records represents all Brute captain ranks as one. And Brute Infantry as one. And Grunt Infantry. And Jackal Infantry. But we know there are more sub-ranks among them. I don't understand why this is being resisted. We've done this with EVERY stinking alien by now. WAKE UP! We need to create five articles here people! I'm an amateur and would like someone who has done this with the other alien ranks to do it. They all look very cohesive and nice, and I would really like to preserve that. However, if this is not changed or debated within the next few days, I will take it upon myself. And we do NOT want that! So for all our sakes, please respond quickly Halopedians!--Nerfherder1428 01:31, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Whoops, looks like I've got to correct something. As per the ODST strategy guide, Red leaders > Gold leaders. Though it is true that there are less gold leaders than reds, it is said to be a matter of the golds being at an adolescent stage. So just to clear that up...--Nerfherder1428 01:38, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Creating those ranks would be introducing fanon. Present an official source (other than H3:ODST) which states that Drones have a ranking system. What LostJedi stated in "Difference of Ranks ingame(ODST)" makes sense due to the fact that these Drones are a collective hive... and that being the Queen. The Prophets manipulate the Drone Queen which manipulates the Drones, like Bees. :Elite, Grunt, Jackal and Brute Ranks (except Jump Pack Brute) have been verified by Bungie via Bungie Updates, Guides and Novels. I don't see any source pointing out that these Jump Pack Brutes having any '''official rank, other than that one screenshot in Subtank's talk page. :Although common sense would say "Do IT", the Canon Policy says otherwise and as per policy, I would say hold off creating these ranks.外国人(7alk) 01:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::The colouring system is a lot more significant than Halo 3's colour variations on Sangheili ranks (ie. dark blue Minor Domo, light blue Minor Domo). It would appear that there are different ranks in the game. However, I believe that they are armour variations, rather than an exoskeleton. My evidence is the mysterious blue objects sticking out of their backs, which appear to be artificial in origin. The colours would explain an armour, as well. I'm not sure if the queen would be able to simply make different produce for different roles, with their variations being colour and strength... insectoid variations are usually based on Able to mate, unable to mate... where those who can't become workers and soldiers, while those who can grow wings and do a lot of mating, where the female grows a huge belly to carry the potentially hundreds of eggs.-- Forerun ' 01:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Not exactly fanon, but it is true that we have no basis for what these ranks would be called. If a split was made, we would have to go with the standard rank formula (minor, major, ultra). I also agree with LostJedi's proposition as well. Yet if that is truly the case, these manipulations to the type of Drone that the queen spits out still represent differences from each other in strengths and color (like all Covenant ranks) and should still be documented. Though the color and strength may be biological in nature and not promotable, payable "ranks" in the true sense of the word, they are indeed different strengths of opponents in a completely militaristic sense. If you don't think the that they can be officially labeled "ranks" due to a lack of support, we can call them something else. The fact of the matter is that these Drones still have rank-like differences that should be fleshed out within their own articles and don't need the word "RANK" labeled on them by Bungie to prove that they exist. They're in campaign and as that is enough to prove their existence in the Halo universe, these differences should be addressed on a larger scale. :::I can at least promise that THAT is completely within Halo canon policies. =D :::As for Forerunner, those blue objects have actually been confirmed to be anti-gravity generators to assist in flight on heavier worlds. They are attached to the Yanme'e exoskeleton.--Nerfherder1428 20:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::I would like to point out that the above comment was to show that it is entirely possible/likely that these two ranks are only exclusive only to the Yanme'e species. Seeing that these Yanme'e are insectoid, and as such, follows an insect nature, it is more likely that they would go with the "Queen, Worker, Warrior" rank rather than having a complex military structure like the rest of the Covenant species. As you stated previously, they are a collective mind that responds only to the Queen, which I presume, is under control of the three High Prophets. With that said, it is unlikely that there is a special group of Yanme'e with ranks higher than a Major Yanme'e (which I consider to be the elder warrior when compared to the minor Yanme'e which is a younger warrior). It is likely that these odd colour variations we see in Halo 3: ODST are just maturity as pointed by LostJedi. Thus, I conclude that there is no such thing as a Yanme'e Ultra or a Yanme'e Stealth as it is completely absurd for Yanme'e to lead a lance of other Covenant species. Again, they are a collective mind, and as such, they follow the orders of the Queen. Ranks are nonsensical in the insect nature, the only exceptions are the Unmutuals.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::But can the worker/soldier class not be further subdivided? You bring up a valid point that these drones take orders from the Queen and do not need a rank structure in those regards. But would it be outside the realms of reason to think that there would be captains to oversee an operation and deliver a queen's wishes to the rest of the swarm. To delegate tasks among separate groups of subordinates? At any rate, I find it highly, HIGHLY unlikely that the Drones exoskeletons just happen to change to the full spectrum of visible light over the course of their lives. I still think that the most common sense theory is that the Covenant tried to instill their rank structure ON the drones. And not to lead a lance of other species, but to lead a lance of other Yanme'e. Unfortunately, these are all just theories that can't be proven. Perhaps a letter would be suitable? I'm not under any illusions that we'd get a reply quickly.--Nerfherder1428 11:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please note that not all Covenant species have rank structures like the Jiralhanae/Sangheili/Unggoy. In my opinion, these ranks you mention applies only to the "main forces", which are the J/S/U. I believe that "support forces" such as Kig-yar, Mgalekgolo and Yanme'e would not require such complex rank structure as their main purpose is to support the main forces. This is supported with the lack of rank structure in both Kig-yar (Minor, Major, Marksman) and Mgalekgolo. Note that I didn't include the Kig-yar as Shipmistress/master as that is an entirely irrelevant rank to this issue. :::::Regarding how the ''"to deliver the queen's" order: in order to figure this out, we would first have to understand how Yanme'e communicates. The article shows that, like insects, the Yanme'e communicates using their wings. I would assume the wings creates a unique frequency that only other Yanme'e would understand. How this would work in space, I don't know but we never actually fought Yanme'e in space, have we? Anyway, this form of communication is sufficient enough to relay orders from one Yanme'e to other Yanme'e. Like ants and bees, one Yanme'e would simply spread the orders given by the Queen through this method. With that said, I find it unlikely for Yanme'e to have some form of unique ranks in its society. :::::Regarding the change in exoskeletons; again, all we can do is speculate. Halo 3: ODST is not a very strong evidence to support this theory. All we know from the game (and the guide) is that the Yanme'e are now like rainbows. This is similar to an earlier problem surrounding the armour designs of the Sangheili in H:CE.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:21, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Subtank, though I now appreciate and even agree with your argument in this debate, I have to poke at your comment about space flight. We still have no canon sources that Yanme'e ever operated in space (other than them being Tier 4 or whatever), and the only reason that it was ever in the article to begin with was because someone speculated that they would replace the elite rangers in function. ::::::There are various arguments above about the merits of Drones surviving in space without suits, but the simple fact remains that they evolved in an environment with habitable atmosphere and pressure and so have bodies accustomed to that. The fact that they even have bdily fluids (something that counteracts a planet's pressure) is enough evidence to dismiss this. Though anything's possible in sf xenobiology, there is no scientific basis that a living creature that evolved on a planet with atmosphere would be able to survive without it. ::::::And then there's the fact that Drone wings can only create lift (or sound, as you said) with a medium like air to push against, a commodidty that is absent in the unforgiving vaccuum of space. Without air, Drones can't move, breathe, or communicate. And as I already said, the pressure differences between their habitat and space would render them dead within milliseconds. Anyways, I don't know if you were referring to them being in space naked or not, but I decided to add my two cents anyways as this has been a question for many in the past.--Nerfherder1428 14:26, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I understand that there is no air in space, and as such, sound cannot be transmitted as per quote above. I was merely providing my thoughts on how they communicate. Seeing that you've revived this discussion again (Yay!), I found more possible forms of communication that the Yanme'e could use; electromagnetic waves! Again, I'm no scientist. :P :::::::Regarding as to how Drones could survive in space: perhaps they are polyextremophiles? It might explain as to how they are able to function in different environments that are hazardous to other species.- 5əb'7aŋk(Σάπτανκ) 14:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Haha, I hope that "Yay!" wasn't sarcastic. EM waves would definitely be an interesting theory, but I think your first theory about the wings and infrasound seems more plausible. And I have no idea what a polyextremophile is... As it is though, is there a canon source even mentioning the possibility of Yanme'e surviving in a vaccuum or these other "hazardous environments"? I can't find where that idea started originating from. It just seems odd because we've always only seen or heard about Drones in ships or on terrestrial planets. I don't know when we decided they could fly in space too and fill the Elite Ranger role.--Nerfherder1428 18:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Introduced new idea to the color question My theory is this: Drones molt their exoskeleton like real insects to grow. Each time they do so they become bigger and stronger. And also, they get a new color on their exoskeleton, going from weakest to strongets, green, blue, silver, gold, and red. Each stage of growth would be a little bit stronger and would command more respect and maturity than the one before. Possibly there could be a difference in the infantry and leader castes (workers and soldiers), where infantry ones would start green and end silver, and leaders would start gold and end red, and it wouldn't be possible for an infantry one to become a leader one. Or maybe its all one cycle, and the reason reds are so uncommon is because most Drones die before reaching that stage, with only the strongest/smartest being able to survive that long. Flayer92 03:40, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I like your idea, it's well thought out. Thats probably it if u think about it, But i also feel the drones dont get a big enough part in the games.Justin Kane 04:30, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Justin Kane :Sounds reasonable, I like it, but my opinion is irrelevant, as there's nothing official to back up your idea. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'''TheLostJedi]] 14:45, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Theory: Covenant Surgeons are Drones Haha, just bear in mind, this is pure speculation and I'm not suggesting addition to the article. Just discussion. But I honestly think that the Drones are most likely to take the role of surgeons and other highly specialized medical professionals in Covenant society. Considering that none of the other races are really likely: A) Grunts are incompetent B) No one would trust Jackals with sharp things C) Elites consider it to be a non-warrior and therefore dishonorable profession D) Brutes are lacking in manual dexterity and have the exact opposite of a calm, patient demeanor E) Hunters just really wouldn't work F) Prophets would be exempt from getting their hands dirty G) Engineers would obviously be the best at the work, but motivating them to do it would be an issue And that Drones: A) Have been described as intelligent and fearless B) Unquestioningly loyal and no big rivalries with other races C) Have demonstrated strong mechanical and engineering skills D) Have good fine manipulation skills (evidenced by their skill with aiming weapons like the plasma pistol well while firing at very high rates) So can anyone else buy this? Flayer92 15:38, May 9, 2010 (UTC :Makes sense... sort of... :I was under the impression that medical proderures were automated in the coveneant, tough. Jabberwock xeno 21:10, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure. The Covenant are incapable of learning things for themselves. They only learn through experiencing others, generally be collecting Forerunner technology. This was why they never learned about how to "slip" when in an atmosphere until Cortana did it. This is also why the Sangheili were unable to win their war of attrition with the Jiralhanae and vise versa: They were unable to learn how to develop on their own.-- Forerun ' 21:44, May 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Good point Forerunner, but you gotta remember that they weren't in the Covenant forever. And why would it be dishonorable for an Elite? Say he saved a prophet, a supreme commander or some high ranking individual, I believe this would be an incredible honor for an elite, and a skill few knew. You are definitely right on Brutes, Jackals, Prophets, and grunts. But Hunters can be any form, not just a juggernaut. And Engineers would be willing at gunpoint, and they're peaceful, so they would. My guess is that each race has it's own, with the exception of prophets.--BriNg iN DeR FLAmeS?! 21:54, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Drones in reach? Where the hell did drones get to reach article? If no one has evidence about them being in, then im asking it to be removed. :They can be seen taking Shotgun fire from Noble Six in the first ViDoc that was released. They are in. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi]] 14:38, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :where? cuz i cant see them :SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 14:57, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh snap! You might be right, on closer inspection it appears to have been a Jackal that I mistook. Is there actually any evidence out there for Drones in Reach? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Seems like yes (im not 100% sure though), a french interviewer asked if there are any drones in campaign, and they said: well they are not in firefight. :::SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 18:11, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hmm, the game guide's release date is the 1st September, if Drones aren't in that then we'll know they're not in the game. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:34, August 9, 2010 (UTC) My Research is Over Admitedly, its not as much as I would have liked to have done, but there's only so much of repeated Firefight sessions a person can take hehe. I found a few noteworthy observations that reinforces my earlier analysis of Drones in Halo 3: ODST and thought its about time I came to share them. I used Alpha Site as the location and tested the four difficulties with different skulls and waves, using only the AutoMag to fire upon my target. As ranking for Drones is an indefinite issue, I'm going to refer various Drones with levels of superiority/inferiority to differentiate between them. To erradicate any bias, comparisons I've made of superiority in strength or tactics are between the same difficulty, wave and skull. Observations I've made of course, have been in Theatre mode, as they can be seen with much more accuracy, than when I'm distracted with killing Drones one at a time in a specific way, i.e. bodyshots. - Weapons are irrelevant to the superiority of a Drone. Green Drones with Plasma Pistols share the same traits as any Green Drone with a Needler. The same can be said for Blue and Silver Drones. Furthermore a Green Drone with a Needler is still inferior to any Blue Drone, even if it has an inferior weapon such as the Plasma Pistol. As both types of shielded Drones wield Brute Plasma Rifles, this argument is irrelevant to differentiate them. - "Hardshell" proven. Whilst Green Drones can suffer 3 bodyshots before dieing, it takes 6-7 bodyshots to kill a Blue Drone, and 9-10 to kill a Silver Drone. Sustaining the argument that some Drones have harder or more resilient shells than others. However it should be noted that like differing Grunt ranks, the Silver, Blue and Green Drones can all be killed with a single headshot as can Red or Gold Drones after their shields are down. Although without shields, the number of bodyshots given in order to kill Red or Gold Drones is less than the number of bodyshots damage that a Silver Drone can take. Kinda strange, but the Red and Gold ones are still superior because they have shields in the first place. As for the difference between Gold and Red Drones' shells I feel that I didn't gather enough data to make a fair conclusion on which shielded Drone was superior. - Spawning. Green Drones were more common in earlier rounds and on easier difficulties. For example in one Firefight session on Normal difficulty, the majority of Drones in the first Drone Wave I encountered (Set 1, Round 1, Wave 2) were Green (9), alongside only Blue (3). Whereas later that session in the next Drone Wave that I encountered (Set 1, Round 2, Wave 3) there were Blue Drones (6), Red Drones (3), Green Drones (2) and a Silver Drone (1). Although that Firefight session ended there, in others where I've progressed further, there's been a slight increase of Silver, Red and Gold Drones, with almost null deployment of the Greens. Meanwhile, harder difficulties such as Legendary, feature Drones more akin to later Normal difficulty waves. Overall as difficulty increases, whether due to the initially chosen difficulty shield, or by progressing through waves, more superior Drones are common (Green < Blue < Silver). For example on Normal you may encounter 70% Green Drones at first, alongside 30% Blue. While on Legendary there may be 60% Blue Drones at first, with 35% Green, and a possible 5% Silver. The same occurance applies for shielded Drones however they never replace "Infantry" categorised Drones in the way that Blue Drones tend to replace Green, the number of shielded Drones is just more common. Red always seems the dominant Drone with shields, however as difficulty increases Gold Drones become more present, seeming to compliment the Red ones. - Finally: Characteristics. When shot in the foot Green Drones almost always trip. However with Blue Drones a single shot won't make them stumble, instead it takes 3-4 shots to make them perform the same trip animation as seen with the Green Drone. A Silver Drone can take 9 consecutive shots to the foot in quick succession and will still not trip. Whilst in my experience I've never seen any of the Gold or Red Drones trip either. As for mannerisms and tactics, this could just be my mind playing tricks on me, but the Red Drones seem the most intelligent and are the least likely to land to allow me to get the desired shots I want on them, with Green in constrast being most complient. In conclusion of the above, I believe that Drones are ordered as: Green < Blue < Silver < Gold < Red, even though Gold seems less common than Red. If I were to assume rank titles for these colours, I would name Green (Minor), Blue (Major), Silver (Ultra), Gold (Captain) and Red (Captain Major), however that is solely my own speculation as there is nothing official to support those titles. I'm done studying Drone so I leave the community draw its own conclusions from what I've found or even continue my study. If anyone wants to do the latter, can you tell me how to get Excell documents online please, so you guys can see my records. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 18:05, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Actually the gold drones are superior to red ones, as they can take 2 melees from spiker, while reds always take only one. Additionally gold drones take four carbine shots to deplete their shields whilst reds take three. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 18:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :: There you have it then... makes sense that Gold Drones are seen less in combat... they're like Zealots I guess. Great input, the sort of test I did didn't cover testing shields. In regards to that information, I'd perceive them as: Green (Minor), Blue (Major), Silver (Ultra), Red (Captain) and Gold (Captain Major). In regard to the Brute's ranks in Halo 3, that order of the "Leader" units makes more sense anyway as those were the same colours for the Brute Captain and Captain Major before the Captain was changed to violet. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh and there appears to be light green drones in night version of firefight maps. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII :::I think they're the same. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::But it only takes one plasma pistol shot to kill them, and they dont appear in any firefight map featured in daytime. Purple Drone in Halo 2 Look at what I found on Bungie net. (google purple drone halo 2) Its not fake I have also seen in on the Level Gravemind, on Heroic in one of the rooms is a broken window and on the outside are the tentacles of the gravemind. Its in the middle in one of these similar looking rooms I dont know anymore in which of the three rooms. (My english is not good enough to explain it correct but I will try it) There is something like a smal building in the room, search on the first floor beside some crates. Maybe its also on other difficulties there. (or only on legendary) Puh, hope somebody saw it too or will check it. regards :I really wouldn't be too sure. Drones were extremely prone to change by lighting in Halo 2. Many times I thought I may have seen a blue or yellow drone, but then they moved in to standard light and I could clearly see they were green. As Gravemind is a very purple and dark level, I'm not surprised the Drone may have seemed to be that colour. If you can, try and get the Drone to move between different lighting/areas and you will probably find that its actually green, like all the rest of its friends. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 02:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : : :No, its a dead purple Drone, if you kill a green one next to it and illuminate it with Master Chiefs flashlight you will see the difference. ::Can you get a better picture of it for us please? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I could take a picture of my screen if you wish. But I described the place where you can find it yourself. Yeah I can't really see it.Rollersox 20:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Here's a better picture: File:Purple Drone Halo 2.jpg One who survived 19:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed In Reach Look on the Projects Page, then Enemies. Drones are there. What's the difference in Halo 3? I've been trying to figure it out for ages, but can't see any physicial variation in appearance to differentiate between the two Drones ranks, Minor and Major, that are in Halo 3. Does anyone know how you can tell the difference between them? By the way, nice article clear-up in progress, I tried searching the history to figure out who's responsible, but this article is starting to look better with the Organisation section refering to the Drone colours featured in ODST. Nice job! -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:02, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :According to the articles, it implies that the use of any weapon other than the Plasma Pistol means they are of a higher rank... at least, that's how I interpret the articles. :You can thank Nerfherder for cleaning up the article. However, plausible as they are, conjecturalisation tags need to be added.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) ::That seems strange... for the reason that if Thunderstorm is enabled, then all Drone Minors in theory should be replaced by Drone Majors, yet a lot of the Drones still have Plasma Pistols. =/ -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:34, September 11, 2010 (UTC) What's up with the changes to the rank table? As far as I know, there has never been a Drone Ultra, unless it's something specifically new to Reach that I haven't heard up yet. That shouldn't be there. "Drone Engineer" also shouldn't - it's not canon, it's deleted material, just concept art of a mix-up between Drones and Engineers. The "Yanme'e Drone" is not an official title and I'd just like to add that translated, "Drone Drone" sounds stupid. It'd be like having Elite as a Sangheili rank or Grunt for an Unggoy one. Also, it's not even a military rank. Neither is Queen. And all those incorrect picture labels just look sloppy and detract from it. So basically, I think those points I've mentioned should be removed from the rank chart. What's the consensus here? Flayer92 22:07, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :As far as I know, there are three known ranks across the game series with differing variation in each game. In Halo 2 there was one variation of Drone and one rank: the Minor. Halo 3 appears to have two ranks, the Minor and the Major, however personally, I fail to see any physical difference to distinquish them from each other in this game. Meanwhile Halo 3: ODST showcases a variety of Drone colours. Unlike previous games though, the bungie.net classification of them for ODST has been less official, simply categorizing Green, Blue and Silver varieties of Drone as Infantry and Red and Gold Drones as Leader units. General consensus here believes the Green, Blue and Silver varieties of the Infantry category to be Drone Minors, and the Red and Gold variations of the Leader category to be Drone Majors. Finally, Halo: Reach depicts three ranks of Drones, the Minor, the Major and the Ultra. I believe there to be three varieties of Drones for each rank, thereby having the clearest depiction of Drones yet. Although so far in Reach, I've hardly examined them up close, so Reach's variety needs clarification for me. :Now there may be confusion as to why Drone Majors of ODST have shields, whilst the Drone Majors and Ultras of Halo: Reach don't. My opinion on this would be to consider the time each game takes place. A logical explanation supposes that it was only after the Elites departed from the Covenant, that Drones were granted improved technology in a very similar case to the Brutes. Halo 3 is the only exception to this theory, unless sources have been misinterpreted and all Drones in this game are in fact Minors. Another explanation for this exception would be the reality of the underdevelopment of the species during Halo 3's production. My knowledge of Drone ranks outside the games is minimal, anyway, I hope what I've stated clears things up for you. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 13:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) : Halo Reach Yanme'e ranks I'm getting conflicting information about the colour of the Yanme'e from Halo Reach.Under Yanme'e Minor the appearance of YM are yellow but under the main Yanme'e page in the trivie there is no yellow Yanme'e just green,red with two curved horns and blue with a large pointing horns.I'm assuming the red are Majors but I need help clearing up the colours of the Minors and the third rank.Thank You.(JustWondering 3:46 UTC April 04,2011) Flood Forms Is there a flood form of the Yanme'e, or at least mentioned before as there is a grunt form and a jackal form, but where soon stopped, and i wonder if the yanme'e had a similar story in the flood.